In a balanced circuit, signals can be transmitted between two points over two signal lines, generally referred to as the positive and negative branches of the balanced circuit. The two signal lines help reject noise which affects both signal lines, because a difference between the two signal lines at the receiving point can ideally recover the original signal and remove the noise. Mismatches between the nominally identical positive and negative branches of balanced circuits introduce degradation in a differential signal processing system. The imbalance causes a number of problems, including incomplete cancellation of even-order circuit nonlinearity and incomplete cancellation of any common mode (undesired) signal in the differential signal path.